Junction systems between structures are widely known in the art, mainly regarding the collapsible plastic containers. Such junction systems comprise locking devices to set fixed or detachable joints, maintaining the robustness of the container, for example for fruit and vegetable products, regarding the joint of the walls forming said container.
The application US 2013175265 proposes a container which has collapsible walls having an attachment mechanism between side walls comprising latching means integrated into the structures to be joined, wherein said latching means are deployed on most of the periphery of said structures. In this regard, the attachment mechanism proposed by the document US2013175265 proposes a complex system with a large number of components, which considerably increases the weight of the container. Furthermore, said system does not propose solutions aimed to increase the resistance of the assembled proposing profile style vertical structures that introduce a substantial increase in weight that does not necessarily lead to better properties for bonded structures. Therefore, it is necessary to propose a lightweight system capable of improving the resistance of the container while the weight that is added to the whole system is reduced.
Documents WO0041938, WO0194214 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,077 propose a collapsible wall container wherein said walls are joined by means of a corner element which is mounted between walls. Said corner element is an element which acts as external column and attachment mechanism integrating binding structures with increased resistance. In this context, although the corner element provides an increase in the strength of the container, said component means a further increase in weight and manufacturing costs due to its independence of the container, making it necessary to propose an attachment mechanism integrated into the container that take charge of resolving such problems.
Easier solutions as proposed by the document WO2013002725 for collapsible containers that binds only by latching means along the connection zone. Such solutions are lightweight and propose a strong joint, however, does not allow incorporating such resistance to the assembled whole since there are no structural components acting to affect rotation, compression, tension and bending of the structures to be joined. In this sense, the ribs commonly used do not resolve commonly efforts types involved in these structures. Therefore, a solution that would solve the above problems, providing a bonding system that integrates the structure and transmits its strength properties and low weight of this structure is needed.
Moreover, documents EP0867113, DE19614530 and GB951891 propose containers with corners of high strength, column shaped, increasing the strength of the container itself. However, the solutions proposed in documents EP0867113, DE19614530 and GB951891 do not comprise collapsible containers so the use of such high strength structures is simplified to be integrated with fixed walls. In this context, there is no bonding system comprising a point of weakness that should be reinforced itself to avoid weakening the container. Additionally, such containers comprise fixed structures transportation and storage difficult. Then, it becomes necessary to provide collapsible containers that offer great resistance walls despite to comprise junction systems between walls that usually mean the configuration of weak points in the container.
Consequently, there are problems related to junction systems in folding boxes that have not been resolved by the prior art, where it requires light junctions that do not involve significant structural changes in the containers but that increase their resistance without meaning additional costs in both manufacturing and operation. Here, preliminary estimates indicate that the columns, the resistance elements that provide the container in the areas of junction faces, comprise about 25% of the total weight of the container due to the concentration of material. Then, it is necessary to propose columns that, incorporated into a junction system structures, reduces the overall weight.